At Nine On Monday
by ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: Friendships blossom when a new couple moves to Lima from England. Klaine befriends Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

They always had coffee at nine on Monday. Kurt sat at the table, glancing at his watch worriedly. Where was Blaine? He was never late to anything and it was now ten past nine. Kurt tried to take his mind off the fact that Blaine wasn't there by looking at all the people in the Lima Bean. He stopped at the two guys in the corner. One had jet black hair and piercing green eyes while the boy across from him was blonde with steely blue eyes. Kurt almost gasped out loud when he saw they were holding hands. He then wondered if maybe he should introduce himself, it would be nice to befriend another gay couple in Lima, at least they'd understand.

Kurt glanced at his watch once more, fifteen after nine the hands read. He stood up and grabbed his coffee before venturing to the back table where the two boys sat. "Um, hey, I'm Kurt" he smiled, offering his hand out in a friendly gesture. The dark haired boy looked at him strangely before shaking Kurt's hand. "Hello Kurt, I'm Harry and this is my b-friend, yes friend, Draco." The boy named Draco gave more of a smirk than a smile to Kurt, but shook his hand anyway.

"Not to be rude or make it seem like I am prying, but I saw you two holding hands before I walked over here an-"

"And what?" The boy named Draco snapped. Do you have a problem with gays Kurt?"

Kurt let out a small laugh at the statement and quickly answered, "no, not at all, seeing as I am one." The bell over the door let out a small jingle as a very flustered Blaine rushed in. Kurt waved to him and watched as Blaine walked up to the counter. "In fact, the curly haired boy that just walked in is my boyfriend."

Draco's expression softened slightly as he relaxed back into his chair. "Oh, well sorry then."

"Do you mind?" Kurt asked, motioning towards a free chair at the table.

"Of course not" Harry smiled up at him.

Kurt pulled out the chair and sank down into it. "Not to be rude or anything, but you guys have pretty neat accents, where are you from?"

"England, I'm from Surrey originally" Harry said, a sad look forming in his eyes.

"How on earth did you go from England to Lima?"

"Not much of a choice really" Draco said, his face darkening. "I was basically kicked out of my house."

Kurt blushed, feeling bad for intruding on their personal lives. "Oh, I'm uh, sorry." He looked up as he felt a warm hand fall on his shoulder. "Oh hey Blaine! This is Harry and Draco, they're from England."

"Hello Blaine, why don't you join us?" Harry said cheerfully, pointing towards the remaining seat at the table.

"Thanks" he said, smiling as he handed Kurt his coffee. "So where do you guys go to school?"

"We're about to transfer to McKinley" Draco said, looking at the sheet of paper lying on the table in front of him. "Do either of you go there?"

"Well I go to a boarding school called Dalton," Blaine said, gesturing towards his uniform. "Hence the horribly tacky blazer, but Kurt goes to McKinley, he's part of the Glee Club there."

"Well at least there will be one familiar face." Harry said, taking Draco's hand. "What's their stance on, well you know" he said, awkwardly waving a hand around the table.

"It used to be horrible for me" Kurt put up a hand to keep everyone from talking, "but, it's gotten a lot better. The one guy who wouldn't leave me alone is part of the bully squad there now and we've cleared the air between us."

"Well that's good" Harry replied, relaxing a bit. "we had a hard enough time as it was at home, we don't need any trouble here."

"You'll be fine, I guarantee it," Kurt smiled. He glanced at his watch and jumped up from the table. "Blaine! We're going to be late! Sorry for leaving like this," Kurt said apologetically at the two boys, "but if we don't leave now, I'll be late for practice. It was nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too" Harry beamed, shaking Kurt's hand. "See you tomorrow at school."

Kurt and Blaine dashed out of the coffee shop, waving over their heads as they sprinted to their vehicles. Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek before wishing him well and turning towards his car.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into Glee Club the next day and was surprised to see Harry and Draco there, talking with Mr. Schuester. He gave a small wave to the two boys before taking a seat next to Mercedes.<p>

"Do you know those two boys?" she inquired, leaning towards him.

"Yeah, I met them in the Lima Bean the other day. "They're originally from England, but they moved here due to underlying issues that I know nothing about."

"England huh? That's crazy and they landed here?"

"Yeah, apparently we fit the small town, no one will look for us here kind of thing."

Mr. Schue shushed everyone in the room, turning to address them. "I want everyone to give a warm welcome to Harry and Draco, they have just transferred here and want to try out for Glee."

There was a scattering of applause as everyone in the room took in the lanky, dark haired boy and his blonde haired companion. Harry glanced over at Draco and nodded slightly before nodding at Brad who began the opening notes of "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Their voices melded together in a haunting harmony and everyone sat speechless as the melody wrapped around them, gorgeous voices intertwining with one another.

When the performance was over there were few dry eyes and the group sat there momentarily stunned before breaking out in applause.

"Wow guys, that was great, welcome to the club." Mr. Schue smiled, motioning towards empty chairs.

Harry took a seat next to Kurt and Draco sat next to him. Harry leaned over and whispered "so, uh Kurt, what did you think?"

Kurt smiled, "I think that with you guys here there's no way we'll ever lose another competition."

Harry leaned into Draco, whispering in his ear, "I think I quite like it here."

"Me too Harry, me too."


	2. Transfers

Kurt and Blaine sat across from Harry and Draco at their favorite table in the Lima Bean. Getting coffee together after school was their new favorite thing because they had come to realize they had a lot in common.

Blaine and Harry had quickly found out that they were both passionate about sports and spent a lot of time comparing their favorite sports to play. Harry had been a seeker for his house's Quidditch team, a sport Blaine was trying to understand. Harry taught Blaine about Quidditch and Blaine explained the intricacies of American Football. One sport they did have in common was rugby; both of the boys loved to watch the game and would drone on, in Kurt and Draco's opinion, for hours.

Kurt and Draco spent their time discussing the latest fashions and celebrity gossip. Kurt was so excited to have a friend from England because, as Kurt put it, London was always a step ahead of the United States. They shared styling tips and swapped magazines, Kurt trading his issues of Vogue for the better U.K. version.

Draco had been on the Quidditch team for a house that was Harry's rival and would sometimes stop his conversation with Kurt to add his opinion to whatever story Harry was telling in order to keep the boy from embellishing too much. Kurt didn't really mind though, it was nice to just sit and talk to someone who understood. Granted, Blaine understood, but he just wasn't as excited about clothes as Draco was. The two couples balanced each other out and it was nice.

Kurt's ears picked up a bit of Blaine and Harry's conversation as Draco went on about a suit he had seen in Versace's spring collection.

* * *

><p>"Just ask him." Harry whispered, eyes darting between Blaine and Kurt.<p>

"I don't want to make him think I think he can't handle himself."

"Tell him that then. Tell him that it isn't that you don't believe he's strong enough, but that you miss him."

* * *

><p>Kurt was intrigued, he could tell they were talking about him, but he was confused about what was going on. What did Blaine mean by it wasn't that he didn't think Kurt was strong enough.<p>

"Hey Kurt? Have you heard anything I just said?" Draco's smooth voice pulled him back to the current conversation they were holding. He blushed slightly as he realized Draco had asked him a question.

"Sorry Draco, I got caught up in a thought. What did you ask?"

"I simply wanted your input on whether you think lavender or cerulean would look better on me."

"Lavender would go well with your eyes, but cerulean is such a pretty color, my favorite of all the blues. Cerulean would match nicely with your skin tone."

That was another thing about Draco that Kurt liked, they were both a bit on the pale side. Draco had a bit more yellow to him where Kurt leaned towards the pink side, but they could still effortlessly tell if a color would look good on them by just seeing it on the other person.

"I like your thinking Kurt!" Draco smiled. "Lavender would look better on a person like Harry or Blaine. Our skin tone is a bit too pale."

"So true. Now if we were talking a plum color, you and I would totally rock it!"

"So guys," Harry said, breaking into Kurt and Draco's conversation. "Blaine and I were discussing that maybe all of us should get together at our flat sometime. Watch movies and eat pizza, just chill you know?"

"I'd love to!" Kurt said, leaning against Blaine. "How about this Saturday?"

Harry looked over at Draco who nodded. "Sounds great, wanna come over around six?"

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful! Well boys," Blaine said, stretching and standing up from his chair. "I better get Kurt back home before I head back to Westerville for my last day of class before the weekend."

"Alright, well see you at our place on Saturday!" Harry looked at Blaine and nodded before standing up and grabbing his scarf. "Have a good night boys."

"You too" Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand as they walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine seemed oddly quiet to Kurt on the way home so he tried to make a bit of small talk to ease the tension. "So what did you and Harry talk about?"<p>

"He was telling me about Quidditch, it's quite an odd sport but apparently was the favorite sport at Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt had though Harry and Draco were joking when they first told them the transferred from a school named Hogwarts. To add to it all they found out that it was a boarding school of sorts, where the kids were split into seven classes by age range then sorted into houses. There were four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The students were sorted by their personality qualities. Gryffindor held the students who were hard-working and brave. Ravenclaw students were known to be exceptionally bright. Slytherin students were cunning and sly and Hufflepuff held the students who were, most simply, themselves.<p>

Harry had been a Gryffindor and still wore his maroon and gold scarf wherever he went. He had been the youngest seeker in 100 years to be chosen to play on his house's Quidditch team. Draco had been sorted into Slytherin and his father had bought Draco's way onto the Quidditch pitch as a seeker.

* * *

><p>"Oh really? Is it as confusing as football? Because I don't think I'll ever understand that sport."<p>

Blaine gave a laugh and rested a hand on Kurt's knee. "It's about ten times more confusing than football babe. I barely understand half of what Harry is saying."

"Well I think I'll stick to fashion, at least I know plenty about that."

"This is true. You're always dressed so nicely and I'm always stuck in this god forsaken uniform."

"Mmm, but I'll get to see you out of it on Saturday. Just as long as you don't wear what you wore to Rachel's party we'll be ok."

"But you said I looked good in that outfit."

"Yes, but you also kissed Rachel in that outfit so if I ever get the chance to put my hands on that shirt I will burn it."

"But I like that shirt!"

"Then I'd advise you to never wear it around me."

They sat in comfortable silence, hands clasped together before Blaine began talking again. "Kurt, I uh, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Kurt turned into his seat to look at Blaine. "What is it Blaine?"

"Now don't think I'm asking this because I don't think you can handle yourself or something like that."

"I promise I won't Blaine, just tell me."

"I, uh, Kurt I want to transfer to McKinley. I miss you, and I want to be with you. You said no one has been bothering you or Harry and Draco, and even if they were, I need to face my demons."

Kurt sat in stunned silence. Blaine wanted to transfer from Dalton, his safe haven, to McKinley where he could be ridiculed.

"Blaine, you don't have to, I don't want you to do this because of me"

"Kurt, I want to. This isn't about me, it's about us. How can I sit back and tell you courage all the time if I never listen to myself?"

"Blaine, you were hurt in the past."

"Kurt, you were shoved into lockers, he, he kissed you Kurt. I know you two have worked it out and all, but I sat and watched as you faced your problems. I want to be there with you."

"If you're sure Blaine. I want you to come of your own free will."

"I want to be with you Kurt. Plus I'm getting sick of these awful uniforms."

Kurt had to laugh at that. "If that's really what you want, then I'd love it if you transferred. When are you putting in your application to transfer?"

"Actually," Blaine said, blushing, "I start at McKinley Monday."

"Blaine! You've been hiding this from me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"A 'hey Kurt, by the way I'm transferring to McKinley' would have worked you know?"

"I didn't want you to think I was transferring to be your protector. I'm transferring because I'm your boyfriend and I want to spend more time with you."

Kurt leaned across the seat, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek as they pulled up in front of Kurt's house. "So when you said tomorrow is your last day, it really is. What about Wes and all of them? Who's going to be the lead soloist?"

"I think the Pips can find a new ringleader. I've had more than enough solos, I was planning on trying out for New Directions, now I'll be part of you guys, not your competition."

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, happiness spreading through him. "You, Blaine Anderson, will learn what it is like to be on the bottom of the heap and you will have to watch me take all of the solos while you dance along in the background."

"As long as I get to watch your ass while doing so, I'm perfectly fine with doing so." Blaine kissed Kurt back, holding him tightly. "You better get going, I'd like to live to see you Monday."

* * *

><p>AN: There was a lot of Kurt/Blaine story this chapter I know, next chapter you will see more backstory from Draco/Harry!

Reviews would be lovely!


	3. The Truth Comes Out

_Hey guys! For those of you who follow me on tumblr you know that I was on vacation so that's why it has taken me a while to get a new chapter out. I have three other chaptered fics I am still working on but I will do my best to update as much as I can while I am working and getting ready to head to college._

* * *

><p>McKinley had never been better; at least that's what Kurt thought at the moment. He was walking around the halls with his boyfriend and their new friends. Whether anyone cared or not, no one said anything, not even Karofsky.<p>

Kurt's dad, Burt, warned Kurt and Blaine to be careful before they went to McKinley on Monday. "Look boys," he had said, standing in the doorway of the Hummel household. "Kurt knows firsthand how unfriendly the halls of the school can be to people like you, I know you're boyfriends and I'm not telling you to hide who you are, you know that Kurt. I just want you two to be safe ok?"

Kurt and Blaine had nodded before climbing into Kurt's navigator and headed towards the school.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine met Harry and Draco at their lockers where a sleepy looking Draco was fumbling with his combination. Finally after some muttering under his breath the lock clicked open and he was able to retrieve his schoolbooks.<p>

"Rough morning?" Blaine asked, holding a cup from the Lima Bean out to the blonde haired boy.

Draco looked sullen as he took the coffee from Blaine's hand and took a sip before answering. "Yeah, I received correspondence from my father this morning, not how I wanted to awaken this morning."

"How did he find you? I mean, you came here without telling him right?"

Draco looked solemnly at Kurt before answering. "He has his ways. My father, he's a very important man over in England."

"Oh. Well what did have to say? I mean, if you want to talk about it."

"Just that he wants nothing to do with me and I will not be coming into my inheritance."

"I'm sorry Draco."

"Don't be. My father is a horrid man and I'm happy having nothing to do with him, especially since he wishes Harry dead. That though, is a story for another time."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a small glance as the four of them headed towards their respective classrooms.

* * *

><p>Draco and Kurt took their seats in French class, the first of the day. When Draco and Harry had transferred they had taken foreign language tests and Draco had placed into Kurt's level thanks to lessons taught to him at home. "Malfoy Manor," he had told Kurt, "it's a respected place full of respectable people, according to my father, and I was expected to know many languages."<p>

"Wow. I mean, I love French class and all, but, I don't know, if I was forced to learn it then I would probably hate it."

"We had a lot of people, dignitaries per se, that would come and father thought it was proper that I could speak to them in their language."

"En français s'il vous plait!" Mrs. Hopewell, the French teacher commanded the two boys.

"Oui Madame" they chorused, looking at one another amused.

"À quoi ressemblait la vie en Angleterre? Est-il semblable à la vie américaine ? » Kurt asked Draco, rolling his eyes as Mm Hopewell watched them closely. *

« Comme si, comme ça mon ami. La vie American, pour moi, est bien mieux. »

As soon as Mm Hopewell's back was turned the two boys returned their conversation to English. "I'm sorry to hear that Draco. What do you miss most about England?"

"It's funny actually; the thing I miss most is actually located in Scotland. Hogwarts, I really miss Hogwarts. Life there was somewhat amusing because Harry and I had to pretend to be complete enemies for his safety but we would sneak off to snog in the Prefects bathroom when we could find the time."

"For Harry's safety? I thought you left because your dad was mad at you?"

Draco studied Kurt's face for a moment, trying to find the right words to explain their situation. "Well, my dad was of course angry at me for coming out to him, but he would have literally killed me and Harry if he knew we were together. It's a long story, when you're ready, I'm sure Harry won't mind us explaining everything."

"When I'm ready? What does that mean?"

Luckily Draco was saved from having to answer by the bell, sending them off to their next class.

* * *

><p>"Kurt started asking questions I couldn't answer today." Draco whispered to Harry as they entered their fifth period biology class.<p>

"What d'ya mean?"

"I may have said something about us having to pretend to be enemies and he asked questions."

"We knew this was going to happen. As soon as we befriended them you and I both knew eventually we were going to have to tell them."

"They're bloody muggles Harry! Just because I've defected to your side and renounced my idiot of a father and Voldemort's half-witted ideologies doesn't mean I'm ready to sit there and explain our world to two muggles!"

"Draco" Harry spoke softly, laying a hand gently on the slender boy's arm, "we have to give them some answers or else we may lose two good friends and possible allies."

"Harry, how are they going to be allies? They're muggles. They belong in our world just as much as we belong in th-"

"That's narrow-minded Draco. Or did you forget that I was raised by muggles?"

"I- Harry, I'm sorry. Old habits and all, but still, I don't see how two muggles can help us win the war."

"I didn't say they could, Draco, but it wouldn't hurt would it?"

"I guess not" Draco sighed, leaning into Harry a bit. "This is all still very odd for me I hope you know, befriending muggles and all that, sometimes I think I've gone mental."

"I don't, I think you've finally become intelligent."

* * *

><p>Kurt crowed in victory as Blaine landed on Boardwalk and was forced to give all of his money and properties to Kurt seeing as he couldn't pay the rent for a hotel. "Ha! I win!"<p>

Draco laughed as Kurt playfully punched Blaine on the arm as he surrendered his property. Harry silently thanked Merlin that the game had finally ended; he and Draco had fallen into the neat traps Kurt had set up by vigilantly watching the board.

Blaine and Harry cleaned up the game as Draco and Kurt fell into a soft conversation about the new spring line at Armani.

Harry cleared his throat as he and Blaine reentered the room, both carrying glasses of a strange liquid. "Butterbeer" Harry explained, holding a glass out to Kurt. "They serve it in Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?" Kurt questioned, sipping at the drink and felt instantly warmed by the Butterbeer.

"We'll get to that shortly" Harry said, a strange look in his eyes. "First though, I think we should all be seated before Draco and I attempt to explain out situation in a bit more detail to you."

Kurt sat on the grey couch next to Blaine, clasping his hand, trying to figure out what was going on. Draco's eyes had turned steely and Harry kept absentmindedly rubbing the odd lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Merlin Draco, where do we begin?" Harry said, sitting forward in his chair and wiping his palms on his jeans.

"Perhaps the beginning, we can skip over the less important events and just give them the basic necessities."

"Well then," Harry began, his green eyes looking at Blaine and Kurt. "You're probably going to think we're completely mental by the end of this, but please, bear with us ok?"

Blaine looked between the two boys across from them. Draco's tight-lipped expression and the lines of worry on Harry's face were throwing him slightly off kilter.

Harry took in a sharp breath before plunging headfirst into the story. "It all started fifteen years ago when I was dropped off at my aunt and uncle's doorstep. My mum and dad had just been murdered and plans that had been put in place were started. I then lived over ten miserable years with the Dursley's, being basically tortured by my cousin Dudley. Now, here's where the story gets odd. When I turned eleven I received a letter from a place called Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry paused and looked at Blaine and Kurt who were staring at him with widening eyes. "Yes, you heard that right. Well, my Aunt and Uncle acted as if I were cursed and took all of us on what Uncle Vernon called a special "holiday." We were in the middle of a lake in a small cottage that I feared would fall with a light breeze when Hagrid found me."

"Hagrid?" Kurt asked, surprising everyone around them.

"He was the magical beast caretaker at Hogwarts. There's actually a quite funny story about his Hippogriff Buckbeak and Draco that I'll have to tell you sometime."

"Or not" said Draco, rolling his eyes towards Harry.

"Anyway, Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley which is where magical people go to purchase their supplies. I received my wand and my schoolbooks and robes. To make this long story short I'm going to go ahead and skip to Hogwarts. As I said, it's a wizarding school; we took classes in things such as charms, transfiguration, and potions. My first year there I found out that the reason I had this scar is because Voldemort, an evil wizard had tried to kill me and my parents, but was unable to kill me and his spell rebounded, nearly killing him. Of course, this made him angry and by the time I was in Hogwarts he had come to try and kill me again."

Kurt sat in stunned silence, fingers clasped tightly around Blaine's, wondering if he was in a dream.

Harry slid his hand into Draco's as he took in a deep breath and continued on. "He was defeated once again, but for the next five years he continued the assault."

"Minus our third year, though I'm pretty sure I made life hell enough for you anyway." Draco said, slightly embarrassed.

"You bloody well did" Harry smirked, shaking his head. "But had you tried to explain your true reasoning for that I probably would have hexed you on the spot."

"Yes you would have. But it all worked out didn't it?"

"Yeah, you left Voldemort, so that was enough to prove to me that you were sincere."

"Wait" Blaine cut in, "you worked for Voldemort?"

"My father more than I" Draco answered, his eyes flashing quickly with anger.

"So, as you can imagine, after Draco and I got together, we left quickly, trying to avoid his father who is a Death Eater, a worker of Voldemort, plus I needed time to figure out how to defeat Voldemort, that's why we're here. So, erm, any questions?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: after much deliberation with myself and the helpful opinion of my friend Adriana, I have decided that Harry and Draco will obviously be wizards. I felt that this could open up doors for the fic and I may also have spin-off adventures from it._

*Also, the conversation in the French classroom goes like this: Kurt- How was life in England? Is it similar to American life?

Draco: So-so my friend. American life, for me, is much better.

**_Reviews would be lovely darlings!_**


	4. A Plan is Formed

**I would like to apologize for how long this chapter has taken me. I will hopefully be updating a LOT faster from now on! I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, just the thoughts in my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt sat there speechlessly. Harry and Draco had just revealed that they were wizards who were fighting again the darkest wizard known.<p>

"So, you're wizards, and you can do magic and you came here to escape his father and make a plan to defeat Voldemort?" Blaine said, trying to make sense of it all.

"Yes." Harry took out his wand and passed it over to Blaine as Draco tossed his to Kurt. "They work, of course not for you, but they work."

"So you can cast spells and stuff? What all do they teach at Hogwarts?" Kurt asked, handing Draco back his wand.

"Well, we have Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, which I never took by the way, History of Magic, Astronomy, Divination, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry's best class was DADA and mine was Potions."

"Only because Snape likes you."

"He's my godfather Harry, we've been through this."

Kurt smiled at the pair. "So what exactly are your plans on defeating this Voldemort guy?"

"We don't know yet" Harry answered truthfully. "I've defeated him before, I'm sure I can defeat him again."

"So you're cool with this?" Draco askjed, looking carefully at the two boys sitting opposite from him.

"Yeah, I mean, it's still a bit to take in, but I mean, I guess we have to accept it." Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"Yeah, I think it's awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, looking as if someone had just told him SSanta Claus was real.

"Please, don't tell anyone, we don';t need red flags going up and Voldemort or my father finding us."

Kurt and Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Well guys, we better be going, it's kind of late" Kurt said, standing from the couch. "If you need help, though I don't know how much we could give, we're here for you." With that he and Blaine left, heading back to Kurt's house.

Draco turned towards Harry and saw a glint he knew all too well in Harry's eye. "Don't you even think about it. They're _muggles _Harry. It's bad enough they know what we are, we are _not _asking them for help."

"Draco, what if they could though? They could completely throw Voldemort and your father off for a bit, give us a chance to figure out how to stop them."

"Harry, I'm putting my foot down, there is no way we're bringing two muggles in on this."

"Draco, I have a plan and it involves them, just listen. We take them to Hogwarts, we get them to spy for us. If it seems safe, you or I could return to Hogwarts and throw everyone for a loop. Tehn when Voldemort is least expecting it, I attack."

"Harry, so many things could go wrong. What if one of them gets injured or dies? What if you die? I can't live without you."

"Draco, you've known all along that there is a huge chance that I die in the end, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to hide out and let my friends do all the fighting for me. Ron and Hermione have no idea where I am and I know it terrifies them. They're concerned for you too you know."

"Harry, I just, there's just so much that could go wrong."

"I know, Draco, I know, plus, we haven't even asked them yet, they could always refuse."

* * *

><p>"You want us to do what?" Kurt said, with an eyebrow raised.<p>

"We need you to infiltrate Hogwarts. You can use Draco and my uniforms and say you transferred from Durmstrangs or something. Snape will cover for you too; he's the Headmaster ever since Dumbledore died."

"What if someone asks us to do magic?"

"Ignore them, talk in another language, or pretend you're deaf. Plus, Harry's friends, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna will help you. The Slytherins won't be any help, I don't know who you can trust, I'm sorry."

"I know it seems terrifying, I know it's dangerous and you have every right to say no and leave right now." Harry said, not sure what he wanted the two boys to say.

"I'm in" Kurt said. "I've never been the adventurous type, but you guys need help."

"Count me in too" Blaine said, clasping on to Kurt's hand. "When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>"You want to go where?" Burt asked, staring Kurt down.<p>

"England and Scotland, I-I told you that there were transfer students in my class and they've invited me to go home with them for fall break." Kurt was praying Burt would say yes. Carole had already given her permission and Blaine had gotten an ok from his parent.

"How much will it cost? Plane tickets cost an arm and a leg you know."

"Harry's parents are paying for it. I promise I'll email when I can. Please dad? Please, please?"

Burt stared him down before looking over at Carole. "What do you think hon?"

"I think it's a wonderful chance for Kurt to get to explore another country with his friends."

Burt let out a deep sigh. "Fine. But you better keep in touch kiddo."

Kurt threw his arms around his father. "Thank you so much dad! I really appreciate it!"

* * *

><p>"For the five hundredth time dad I want to go to Scotland for fall break. Draco and Harry live there and they invited me to go." Blaine was pacing the room, exasperated.<p>

"Let me recapitulate. You want me and your mother to allow you to go with two _boys _overseas for the break?"

"Is that what this is about? That they're boys? News flash dad, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to get with every guy I meet. I can have friends that are boys you know?" Blaine was angry, he didn't understand why his father had to make everything into a war between them.

"Being alone in another country with two males doesn't seem to me that it would assist you in getting through this phase of yours." Bennett Anderson turned in his desk chair to stare at his son.

"It isn't a phase" Blaine groaned through clenched teeth. "And I don't like either of them like that and I want to go to Scotland to get out of Lima for a while." Blaine skirted around how long they would be gone, Harry and Draco hadn't been sure themselves.

Bennett sighed deeply and relaxed back into his chair. "Fine. Go with your friends to Scotland. At least you'll be away from that friend of yours, Kyle is it?"

"It's _Kurt _dad, and he's my _boyfriend_." Blaine turned and strode out of the study, the large door closing on whatever words his father was sending his way.

* * *

><p>"So can you go?" Kurt asked over the phone, packing his most comfortable clothes into a suitcase.<p>

"Yeah, dad and I had a huge fight, as usual, but I can go." Blaine was stretched out on his four-poster bed, his suitcase sitting at his feet. "Can you believe we're going to Scotland in two days?"

"It seems so surreal, I've barely been out of Lima."

"I've been to France but that was with my parents. Kurt, are you scared?"

"I keep thinking how dangerous this is, but the danger seems so far away. Like, it's so hard ofr me to wrap my head around the fact that we're going to Europe to fight with witches and wizards, it's all surreal."

"I know, it just seems like a weird dream, I keep expecting to wake up tomorrow and none of this has happened."

"But think about it, we'll have this for forever. I mean, we can't ever tell anyone about it, but we'll have it, and we'll have Harry and Draco," Kurt smiled at the phone, thinking about how amazing of a secret they would have.

"I know, but what if we get hurt? I mean, Harry and Draco said they'd try to keep us out of danger, but there's always a chance."

"Blaine, I know there's a chance, but there's also a chance that we could get hit by a car every day we step out of the door. It's time to be adventurous."

* * *

><p>Kurt slid into the first-class seat between Blaine and Draco and relaxed into the leather. Harry and Draco didn't spare anything on the tickets and all four were traveling in style.<p>

Draco glanced warily around the cabin. "How does this thing fly without magic? It's so large."

Kurt laughed and answered, "wind velocity and lift and all that. It's safe, I promise."

Draco raised an eyebrow before turning to Harry. "Why couldn't we have used brooms? Or Apparated?"

"Draco, the less magic we use, the safer it is for all of us. Trust me, you're safe, do you really think I'd let anything bad happen to you?"

"No, I trust you Harry, you know that."

Harry smiled and rested an arm on Draco's. "Right, so relax and enjoy your first trip on an airplane."

* * *

><p>Harry glanced over at Draco's sleeping form and almost laughed at how much Kurt looked like Hermione, nose buried in <em>Hogwarts, A History <em>attempting to learn more about the school before they had to immerse themselves into a brand new culture. Blaine was glancing through Harry's copy of _The Ultimate Book of Quidditch _that had been transformed into what looked like a worn copy of _Hamlet_.

Harry had promised to let Kurt and Blaine get used to a broom before sending them into Hogwarts and was excited when Blaine had started asking about learning Quidditch. Suddenly Kurt's soft voice caught his attention. "Harry, will Blaine and I be sorted?"

Harry hadn't thought about it, no one had ever transferred to Hogwarts. "I don't know actually, it's possible though."

"What-what if one of us is sorted into Slytherin?"

Harry took in the fearful look on Kurt's face and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Well, just stick around Snape and read up on Potions. And promise to not give anything away about Draco and I."

"I'd never," Kurt stammered, looking Harry in the eyes.

"I know Kurt, I was just saying." Harry sat back in his seat. He really needed to listen to Draco more often. This was dangerous, bringing two muggles into the wizarding realm. So much could go wrong. Kurt and Blaine had been rehearsing their British accents in order to try and fit in and Draco had managed to get them to stop calling their trousers pants. Still, Harry worried. Kurt and Blaine were in his care and he was taking them straight into battle with the deadliest wizard ever. Merlin's beard why hadn't Draco stopped him? There was no turning back now, Kurt and Blaine were too loyal to just turn around and get on the next plane back to the states, they were in it for the long haul.

* * *

><p>The plane landed at Heathrow and Harry woke Draco from the sleep he had fallen into. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"<p>

Draco rolled his eyes affectionately before standing and stretching to collect his carry on bag. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't all that awful, but I prefer faster ways of travel myself."

Kurt shoved another wizarding book into his bag as he woke Blaine from where his head rested on a Potions text. "Wake up, we're officially in another country."

The four walked off the plane, Harry and Draco grinning at the awestruck looks on Kurt and Blaine's faces. "Welcome to London," Harry smiled as they walked out into an overcast day.

Harry hailed a taxi that took them near the border between muggle London and wizarding London. He grinned as he tapped the wall to Diagon Alley, the look on Kurt's face nearly matching the one Harry had the first time he arrived there with Hagrid. "Welcome to Diagon Alley boys, you are officially on magical ground."

Kurt stared at the buildings, signs telling him that he was definitely not in Lima anymore. Ollivander's, Eeyelops Emporium, Madam Malkins, and many more shops lined the cobblestone street that was bustling with people. Standing direstly in front of them was one of the most beautiful buildings Kurt had ever laid eyes on.

"Gringotts," Draco said, following Kurt's eyes. "Wizarding bank."

Harry pulled Kurt and Blaine along with him, ducking through shadows although he and Draco had Disillusionment charms so that no one would recognize them. "On to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Ron and Hermione!"

Ron was sitting at a table when the four arrived and he ran to Harry, enveloping him in a hug. "Let's get upstairs, Hermione's waiting to talk to you." He turned to Kurt and Blaine. "You must be the infamous Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you, I'm Ron Weasley."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged handskhakes with the redhead who began to lead them to a room Hermione had reserved for the occasion.

* * *

><p><em>Like I said, I'm going to try and post a lot sooner. Once my Christmas!Drarry fic is finished (six more chapters) then I will have more time to work on these! I love you, please review? Love, Indy<em>


End file.
